


Seven Scenes from Season Seven

by TeaTimeAllOverTown



Series: The Scenes We Never Saw [4]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeAllOverTown/pseuds/TeaTimeAllOverTown
Summary: Seven missing scenes from Season Seven. Part 4 of my missing scenes series.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: The Scenes We Never Saw [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Seven Scenes from Season Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my missing scenes from season 7. These actually came easier to me than I expected - season 6 was much harder for some reason. There's definitely more angst in this one that the previous ones, it is season 7 after all, but I felt like that season 7 left out so many potential Jackie/Hyde stories it was easy to write about. The last one is a bit of a heartbreaker, I'm sorry.
> 
> I've decided I am going to do season 8 but it will only only be one or two scenes. That is going to hurt.
> 
> As always I appreciate all your support and welcome all of your love and responses! I am having the best time writing these. I have plenty half written stories that may yet see the light of day. 
> 
> Without further ado...

1.

“I’m pretty, don't contradict me.”

It earns her an eye roll and an exasperated smile. She offers a small one back and moves across the couch, resting her head on Steven’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry he turned out to be a jerk. I’m the one who pushed you to meet him.”

He shrugs and presses a quick kiss to her forehead.

“It’s fine. I’m glad I did. Still better than Bud.”

A sarcastic laugh accompanies the joke and Jackie stays silent, knowing he needs the joke to dilute the emotion in the air. She lets him have it.

“Do you want to go do something?” she asks, playing with the hem of his shirt. “We could go for a drive or go to the hub. Take your mind off it.”

He shakes his head, squeezing her hand.

“Nah. I think I’d rather just...hang out here.”

She pauses, unsure if that means he wants her here or not. As well as she’s come to understand him, she still struggles sometimes.

“Do you want me to go?” she asks, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him. 

“No,” he says quickly, almost cutting her off. “No I...this is fine.”

She bites back a grin. So rarely does Steven let on that he needs her. It warms her heart.

She cuddles into his side more tightly and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, burying his face into her hair. Neither of them say anything for several minutes, the dulled voices of Red and Kitty the only sounds in the basement.

After a few more moments he sighs, lifting his head up and brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks, baby.”

She smiles at the pet name and presses a kiss to his scruffy cheek.

“Anytime, puddin’ pop.”

He offers her a genuine, if slightly strained, smile. She can see the hurt behind his eyes, but there’s resilience next to it. 

“It was kind of fun getting to see Foreman make a total ass of himself though,” Hyde comments, grinning. Jackie laughs in agreement, feeling relieved to hear Steven sounding more like himself again.

“You can always count on Eric for that.”

Sighing, Hyde sinks slightly lower into the couch, tugging Jackie more tightly against him.

“He might come around, you know,” Jackie says after a moment, pressing a kiss to his shirt, over his chest.

“Who? My dad?”

“Yeah. It was new for him too. Don’t write him off yet.”

He offers her a skeptical look, scoffing slightly.

“I’m not holding my breath.”

“I’m just saying. Sometimes you need to give people a second chance.”

“When did you become so deep?” he asks, looking down at her quizzically.

“I can be deep, Steven Hyde. You underestimate me.”

“Yeah, sometimes I think I do.”

She gazes at him, waiting to see if he will expand on that thought, but he stays silent. He does that, sometimes, makes comments she doesn’t quite catch. 

“Steven-,”

“I think I smell cookies. Want to go see?”

He cuts her off before she can ask what he meant. She considers pushing the issue but he’s looking longingly upstairs and she realizes he wants to go see the Foremans. The parents who love him unconditionally.

“Alright,” she agrees and he smiles at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch and towards the stairs. 

Even as they listen to the Foreman’s rant about Mr. Barnett, Hyde keeps Jackie’s hand tightly intertwined with his. Just a bit tighter than usual, but Jackie can feel it. She squeezes back, hoping he can understand what she’s saying. She loves him. She’s there for him. She’s not going anywhere.

2.

Jackie is perched on the corner of his desk, babbling away about something while Hyde runs his finger down the list of stores in front of him. He’s severely lightened his workload since being told his efforts needed be only minimal, but he still tries to get a few hours of honest work in during the day. He’d never admit it but he’s grateful WB gave him this job and doesn’t want to be a complete burden.

A knock at the door interrupts Jackie’s story and Hyde’s concentration. He looks up and sees WB at the door, looking curiously at Jackie.

“Well hello there. Nice to see you again.”

Jackie beams at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?”

Hyde rolls his eyes but bites back a grin.

“Steven, I came to see if you wanted to go get lunch. And if your girlfriend would like to come, I guess.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hyde responds quickly, pushing his papers aside. “You coming?” he asks Jackie, glancing over at her.

“I promised I’d meet Donna for lunch. Can I take the El Camino?” Jackie asks, pushing out her bottom lip when she sees Hyde hesitate.

Sighing he hands her the keys, giving her a warning look.

“To lunch and back, got it? And stop braking so hard. Like I taught you. You’re going to wear them out.”

“I promise,” she agrees easily, popping off the desk and pressing a quick kiss to Hyde’s lips. “Have a nice lunch. I brought my camera if you wanted to get a quick picture-,”

“Jackie,” Hyde interrupts, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Fine, fine,” she relents, throwing her hands in the air. “But the scrapbook I’m making is going to be pathetic!”

With that she trots out of the room, offering WB one more dazzling smile on her way past. He watches her walk down the hall, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Once they’re seated at a table with food in front of them, WB brings Jackie up.

“So your girlfriend is around a lot, huh?” he asks, taking a sip of his pop. “Doesn’t she have school?”

“She’s a senior and has a lot of free periods,” Hyde explains, “She and her mom share a car so I usually pick her up when her classes are over. So she doesn’t have to walk home.”

WB nods, taking a bite of his burger.

“She seems like...quite a character.”

Hyde stiffens slightly at the tone of WB’s voice. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty intense about stuff.”

WB nods, taking another bite.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Uh...about a year and half I guess.”

“That’s a while. It’s funny, you two seem so different.”

Hyde feels defensiveness creeping up his neck. It’s odd, hearing skepticism of his relationship with Jackie. They’ve been together so long, he’s gotten used to his friends teasing him for loving Jackie. He forgot what it was like to justify it.

“Yeah well, we are different. But it just kind of works, I guess.”

“Have you dated a lot of girls?”

He shifts slightly in his seat, avoiding meeting WB’s eyes.

“Not dated, no. Jackie’s the only person I’ve dated long term.”

“I see. Well that’s nice. Most high school relationships don’t last that long.”

Pushing his plate slightly away from him, Hyde looks up at WB.

“Look man, I know Jackie comes off a little strong. Trust me, she drives me up the wall. But we’re...we’re good together. Took me a while to realize it but we’ve got a good thing going. She’s the reason I’m here, actually.”

WB frowns at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well when I first found out I had a different dad, she and Mrs. Foreman kept pushing me to call you. I wouldn’t have if they didn’t keep bugging me. Then after I met you the first time, she’s the only reason I called you back when I did. I would have put it off forever. And she convinced me to take this job. And to take it at least somewhat seriously. She’s...she’s got a real good heart.”

The outburst clearly takes WB by surprise and he sits back in his seat, surveying Hyde.

“Well you really love her son, don’t you?”

Hyde flushes, dropping his eyes to his plate.

“I...well I just want you to understand. Since I know we can look a little...weird, from the outside. But you probably figured out she’s around a lot. Her family isn’t all that great. So if you got along with her that would be....well that would be cool.”

WB nods, giving him a smile.

“I think I can do that.”

Cheeks still red Hyde grunts in thanks, reaching back for his fries. 

He and WB arrive back at the office before Jackie does. Hyde is back at his stack of papers when she pushes the door open, holding a small to go bag. She smiles at him, handing the bag over.

“Donna and I stopped for ice cream. I got you mint chip.”

“Thanks,” he replies, taking the bag and setting it down on his desk. “Hey, c’mere.”

She walks over to him, a curious look on her face. He pats his lap and she sits down, looping her arms around his shoulders. He squeezes her hip and leans up to meet her lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. He can feel her smile against his lips, tightening her grip around him.

He pulls away after a few moments, brushing some loose hair behind her ear.

“What was that for?” she asks, cheeks flushed and a huge smile on her face.

“Nothing. Just wanted to, I guess.”

Giggling, she leans down for another kiss.

“Aren’t you a romantic, Steven Hyde.”

He gives her an exasperated look but can’t quite fight the grin off his face.

“Nah, you’re just hot.”

Rolling her eyes she picks the bag off his desk, handing it to him and climbing off his lap. He instantly feels colder, but takes the bag.

“Here, it’s going to melt.”

“Fine,” he responds, pulling out the frozen treat.

She walks around the desk and grabs an extra chair, sitting down and pulling out a textbook. He can’t quite keep himself from glancing up at her every few seconds, watching her bite the tip of her pencil or stick the tip of her tongue out while solving a problem. Fortunately he’s the boss’s son because he can’t imagine getting anymore work done today.

3.

“Okay Angie, we’re getting drinks.”

Angie frowns at the petite girl, eyeing her suspiciously.

“So you can poison my drink?”

Jackie rolls her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Look you’re a total bitch, so am I. But if you’re going to be in Steven’s life, we might as well try and bond a little. I can give you wardrobe tips. You need them, trust me.”

Keeping her eyes narrowed, Angie bites the inside of her cheek but relaxes her shoulders a bit.

“Fine. But if you tell anyone I’m a stripper I’m leaving.”

Beaming, Jackie claps her hands in excitement.

“Yay,” she squeals before turning towards where Hyde is behind the cash register. “Steven, Angie and I are going to get drinks.”

Frowning, Hyde glances over at them.

“Why?”

“Because we are basically sisters now, Steven,” Jackie responds in exasperation, giving Angie a look as if all of this was obvious. Angie doesn’t really find it all that obvious.

“Fine. C’mere.”

Jackie hurries over to the cash register and Angie watches as Hyde pulls a stack of bills out of his pocket and hands them to Jackie.

“Here. Call me when you’re done, I’ll give you a ride.”

“Angie has a car,” Jackie responds, stuffing the bills into her wallet.

“I don’t trust her,” Hyde mutters, shooting her a glare. 

“She’s your sister, Steven.”

“Hey I wouldn’t have let Edna drive you home either.”

Sighing, Jackie leans across the counter to press a kiss to Hyde’s lips before trotting back over to Angie and linking their arms together.

“There’s a bar down the street. Ready?”

Angie nods but glances back to Hyde, still bemused by this whole outing. She sees her expression mirrored in Hyde’s gaze. Maybe they are related.

The walk is cold but quick and they rush into the bar, sighing when a wave of heat hits their faces. Shrugging off her coat, Angie grabs a seat at the end of the bar and Jackie climbs into the chair next to her.

“Okay, what do you want? Drinks on Steven.”

Angie glances towards Jackie’s wallet.

“Why did he give you money? I can pay.”

Looking slightly embarrassed Jackie bites her lip.

“Well my dad got arrested last year and my family lost most of our money. My mom’s boyfriend has money but he’s a total jerk so I don’t like taking it from him. Steven helps me out sometimes. I swear I don’t usually take it but I figured you’re his sister so…,”

Jackie trails off and shrugs at Angie, who sits back in surprise.

“Huh. I figured you were just a normal rich white girl.”

Jackie beams at her, placing a hand on her arm.

“That is so sweet, Angie.”

Angie considers explaining that wasn’t a compliment but the smile on Jackie’s face stops the words on her tongue. Waving her hand out, Jackie flags down the bartender, a bored looking woman who sidles over to them.

“What can I get you?”

“A vodka cranberry for me,” Jackie orders, looking over at Angie.

“Rum and coke,” Angie orders and the bartender turns around, preparing the drinks.

“So you and Steven have been together a while, huh?” Angie asks, turning back to the small girl. Nodding happily, Jackie twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

“Yep. A year and a half.”

“He’s so different with you.”

The words blurt out of Angie’s mouth before she really knows what she’s saying but she’s been dying to bring it up since she met Steven and his mismatched pack. Angie sees the way he softens around Jackie, his eyes lighting up and his tone filled with affection. She hasn’t known Steven for long but it’s already caught her attention.

Jackie offers her a soft smile, brushing her hair back into place.

“He’s really a great guy, Angie. I know he seems a little rough around the edges but it’s mostly an act. That’s why I don’t like people who are mean to him.”

She ends her sentence with a pointed glare at Angie. The bartender makes her way back over, handing them their drinks. Jackie takes hers, offering a dazzling smile, before turning back to Angie and reestablishing her glare. Angie can’t help but cower just a tiny bit.

“Look I’m sorry about that. But it’s a lot for me too. I grew up being told if I did everything right I’d get the company. Having some guy who hasn’t done anything but be born come out of nowhere is a little hard to swallow.”

“Steven has done a lot, Angie. He’s so smart. And he helps people. He hasn’t had an easy life. He’s doing his best.”

Sipping the drink, Angie eyes Jackie. There’s something almost comical about this tiny, peppy girl so vehemently defending her tough guy boyfriend. Maybe Jackie is right. Maybe Steven isn’t quite as tough as he lets on.

“What’s the deal with his mom? My dad hasn’t said anything about her.”

Sighing, Jackie takes another long sip of her drink. 

“Edna pretty much blamed Steven for her life being a joke. The guy he thought was his dad bailed on them when Steven was young. Then Edna left town when Steven was 16. Eric’s parents took him in. His parents came back for a little while a couple years ago but it didn’t last long.”

“So that’s why he lives with Eric?”

Jackie nods.

“He didn’t tell me all that,” Angie comments, unable to ignore the tiny prick of guilt she feels in her chest.

“He doesn’t really like talking about it. He’ll probably crack a joke about it at some point but I doubt he will go through the whole story.”

“You know him really well, huh?” Angie mumbles, bringing her straw back to her lips. She’s not sure she’s ever known anyone as well as Jackie seems to know Steven.

“If you want to get to know him, you will too. He’s not as unreadable as he thinks. You just have to spend some time with him.”

“We’ll we’ve got the record store now and it’s not like I know anyone else here so…,” Angie trails off, eyes glancing around the bar. A few days ago she wanted Steven Hyde out, no matter the cost. Today she feels like an outsider, peering enviously into his life.

“So you’re in high school, right?” Angie asks. “What’s your plan? Work? Travel? College?”

She’s surprised by the flicker of anxiety that crosses Jackie’s face but it disappears as soon as she sees it, replaced by her normal, poised grin.

“Not sure yet. I’m too pretty for college, let’s be honest. I want to be on TV.”

Angie nods, surveying her.

“Yeah, I could see you on TV.”

Jackie offers her a dazzling smile, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

“Of course you can. And I want a marriage and kids, of course. I’m not a feminist or anything.”

Slightly surprised to hear that coming from someone as confident as Jackie, Angie raises an eyebrow at her.

“With Steven?”

She can immediately tell she’s hit a sore subject. Jackie’s confident facade crumbles in front of her, revealing a picture of insecurity. Angie immediately tries to backtrack.

“Sorry - too personal? Don’t worry about it.”

“No it’s just-,” Jackie begins, biting at her lip, “I want it to be with Steven. I love him so much Angie, it’s crazy. He’s just...well he loves me too, I know he does. He’s not big on the whole let’s talk about the future thing. Or marriage. Or kids.”

Unsure of how to respond, Angie takes another sip of her drink. She’s never been good with girls or girltalk and Jackie is exactly the type of girl she never would have voluntarily spent time with. She takes a deep breath, spinning the straw around in her now empty glass.

“Look Jackie...I don’t know you or Steven that well. But I can tell her loves you, a lot. You’re only 18. I’m sure he’ll come around.”

Jackie offers her a strained smile, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

“So what was your dad like, growing up? I’m so excited Steven has a good parent now. His were the worst.”

“He’s great,” Angie replies, earnestly. “He worked so hard for everything he has. It’s not easy you know, making it big as a black man. But he did it and he’s always made sure I have everything I need.”

“Why did you go to college? You’re really pretty, you know. Especially with a little makeup and a more flattering dress,” Jackie comments, eyes tracing down Angie’s figure. “With your dad’s money you could have married anyone.”

Slightly unsure of whether Jackie offered her a compliment or not, Angie chuckles.

“I like learning. I want to be successful, like my dad. I don’t want to depend on some guy.”

“Ugh, you’d get along with Donna,” Jackie scoffs, waving a dismissive hand at Angie. “Well still, I have some lipsticks I think would look great on you.”

Grinning at Jackie, she shakes her head. She’s not sure she’s ever met someone quite like Jackie and she thinks she might like her.

“So we’re like sisters, huh?” Angie teases, waving her hand towards the bartender for another drink.

“Pretty much, right?” Jackie responds excitedly, ordering another drink herself. “Isn’t that kind of cool? I never had siblings. I don’t want one but having a sister I’m not actually related to doesn't’ sound so bad.” 

Giggling, Angie agrees. They each finish several more drinks until finally, Jackie slaps down the money Steven gave her and announces they need to leave.

“I’m kind of drunk,” she giggles, hiding a hiccup. “I’m going to the bathroom. Can you call Steven and have him come pick us up? He can give you a ride home if you’re too drunk.”

Angie shakes her head. “I’m fine, I did go to college after all. But I’ll have him come get you.”

Jackie thanks her and stumbles lightly towards the bathroom. Chuckling, Angie heads towards the payphone and calls the store.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Steven. Jackie and I are done. She wants you to come get her.”

“Everything okay?” Steven asks and she picks up a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yeah, fine. She’s just a little drunk.”

She hears Steven’s laugh through the connection.

“Alright I’ll be there in a minute.”

Angie gathers their coats up and stands by the door, waving at Jackie when she emerges from the bathroom.

She hands Jackie her coat when she reaches her, fixing a piece of hair that’s come out of place.

“I called Steven. He’ll be here in a minute.”

Jackie beams and, much to Angie’s surprise, throws her arms around her.

“Oh Angie this was so great. I’m so glad you’re Steven’s sister.”

Angie is fairly certain this is almost entirely the alcohol talking but she smiles in return, wrapping her arms around Jackie.

“Thanks for taking me out, Jackie. This was nice.”

The door opens next to them and Steven walks in, raising his eyes at the sight in front of him.

“Trying to steal my chick too, sis?”

Angie rolls her eyes at him over Jackie’s shoulder but when Jackie doesn’t let go, raises an eyebrow at him instead. Sighing, Steven steps forward and pulls Jackie off Angie, wrapping a steadying hand around her waist when she stumbles backward.

“Steven, we were bonding!” Jackie cries in exasperation but cuddles closer to Steven.

“I’m sure you were. But you’ve got school in the morning, doll. It’s time to go.”

Jackie grimaces at that information but seems to relent, offering Angie one more smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Angie?”

Angie frowns at her.

“You will?”

“Well you’ll be at the store, right?”

“Uh...yeah. I guess I’ll see you there.”

She wonders if Jackie and Steven are ever apart. She seems to be everywhere he is. At the office, at the store, at the Foreman’s. But as Steven just continues to brush his thumb in circles over her hip, Angie thinks that maybe that Steven and Jackie are a packaged deal. And when Steven presses a quick kiss to Jackie’s head, Angie can’t help but smile at the thought.

“Need a ride back to the store, sis?” Steven asks, taking Jackie’s coat from Angie and attempting to stuff Jackie’s arms into it.

“Nah, I’ll walk.”

“Alright. Well see you tomorrow...whenever I wake up.”

Rolling her eyes, she watches as Steven leads Jackie from the bar. Jackie says something in a slightly high-pitched, hysterical voice and he just offers her a warm smile, eyes glowing with affection. 

Sighing, Angie slips her coat back on and pushes the door open, trudging down the slightly snowy street. She got the good dad growing up, but somehow Steven ended up being the one in love. Huffing, she kicks at a pile of slush. That’s something daddy can’t buy her.

4.

The reality of their breakup doesn’t really sink in for Hyde until the next night. He’d been angry the night before and too stoned during the day to really comprehend what was going on. He’s sitting at the kitchen table as Mrs. Foreman places some casserole on each of their plates.

“Oh, Steven honey, I found one of Jackie’s earrings in our couch. Can you give it back to her tomorrow?”

He chokes slightly on his food and hears Eric groan beside him. He hasn’t clued the Foreman’s in yet.

“What?” Mrs. Foreman asks, looking between them.

“Uh Mom...Jackie and Hyde broke up,” Eric mumbles and Hyde keeps his eyes on his plate, pushing the food around.

Mrs. Foreman gasps and he hears her fork clatter to her plate.

“Is this true, Steven?” Red asks and Hyde is surprised to hear the concern in his voice.

“Yeah, we did. It’s not a big deal,” Hyde mutters, still keeping his eyes down.

“Oh Steven honey I’m so sorry. I had no idea. Do you need anything? Some ice cream? A hug?”

“No, Mrs. Foreman I’m fine,” Hyde grunts, shying away from her outstretched hand. “It’s no big deal.”

“He’s hiding his feelings,” Eric whispers loudly and Hyde reaches out to frog him in the arm. “Ow - see? Violence is a sign of lashing out.”

“Eric, shut up,” Red snaps, rolling his eyes at Eric. “Steven, what happened?”

“We just wanted different things. It’s nothing. People break up.”

He pushes the casserole further towards the sides of his plate. His cheeks are burning and he desperately wants to get away from this conversation.

“But you and Jackie were so good together, honey,” Mrs. Foreman continues, sighing loudly. “Are you sure about this? She loves you dear. If you went and talked to her I think-,”

“I’m going downstairs,” he interrupts, unable to continue this conversation. Standing up from his chair, he throws his plate down in the sink and hurries downstairs, forcing himself not to listen to the voices in the kitchen.

Once he’s alone in his room he lets out a long breath, collapsing onto his bed. His head is pounding and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears. Glancing around the empty room, he suddenly becomes aware of the overwhelming silence. He tugs at his shirt, feeling abnormally claustrophobic in the stillness and solitude.

“Steven stop pulling at your shirt, it’s cheap you will ruin it.”

It takes a moment of looking around wildly to realize Jackie’s voice is in his head, rather in the room in front of him. He groans, bringing his head to his hands.

Fuck. He already misses her. 

It’s barely been twenty four hours and he already misses her.

He knew it would come eventually, he’d been painfully dumped by Jackie before, but this time it was at least somewhat his choice. He’d hoped he would at least get a few days of pure denial before the painful tug in chest set in. But apparently not.

Normally Jackie would be with him right now. Either after joining him and the Foreman’s for dinner or coming over after a takeout meal with her mom. She’d sit in his lap while they sat with the gang in the basement. They’d sneak back into his room, kissing and laughing and, if they had enough time for it, moaning in pleasure. He hadn’t realized what a ritual it had become until suddenly it’s been snatched away from him and he’s alone in his room.

He’d toned down the pink decorations, the fairy lights had come down and they’d agreed on a black duvet of the same material, but he glances at the photo of her that had stayed in place on his nightstand. She beams at him, a picture perfect smile plastered on her face. He frowns at it. That isn’t Jackie’s real smile. That is Jackie’s showface smile. He knows Jackie’s real smile. The smile when he tickles her mercilessly in bed. The smile when he burns Foreman or Kelso. The smile she gives him when he tells her he loves her.

Shaking his head, he reaches out and lays the picture down, hiding Jackie’s smile from sight. He’s sure she isn’t smiling right now anyway.

He hopes she is okay. He’s mad and he’s hurt but he still hopes she’s okay. 

“Marriage,” he mutters, throwing one of the decorative pillows she’d bought him on the floor. Why couldn’t she get her mind off of that stupid concept? Why couldn’t she see that he loved her today and accept that? Why did she judge their relationship off of promises he couldn’t make instead of the ones he could?

He flinches as a knock on the door interrupts his thoughts.

“What?” he calls, wincing slightly as his voice cracks.

“Steven, it’s me,” Red’s voice calls through the door. Sighing, Hyde sits up.

“Come in.”

Red pushes the door open, glancing around the small room before taking a seat on the chair across from him.

“Kitty wanted me to come make sure you were okay,” he mumbles, awkwardly scratching at his neck.

“You can tell her I’m fine,” Hyde grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t need you guys checking up on me.”

“I know that. You’re a man, Steven,” Red responds, looking at him approvingly. “But you know...breakups are hard. Even for men, like us.”

Hyde raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m fine.”

“I know you are, son. I’m just saying that...if you aren’t or if you need a few days to, you know, deal with it, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

They’re both quiet for a moment before words start to fall, unconsented to, out of Hyde’s mouth.

“She wanted to get married.”

Red gapes at him.

“Married? She’s still in high school!”

“Well she wanted me to promise that we’d get married, someday. But with her man...you give an inch she takes a mile. As soon as I say maybe she’s going to start looking at wedding dresses. I can’t handle that, Red.”

He’s not sure why he’s sharing all of this with Red. Maybe because Red is a bit like him when it comes to emotions. Maybe because Red has one of the only successful marriages he’s ever seen. Maybe because he needs a father’s advice.

“Well look son, I don’t think any of you should be talking about marriage. I mean look at what happened with Eric and Donna. Sometimes girls are just...well they get wrapped up in that stuff.”

“It’s just...everything’s changing, man. My job, my dad, graduating high school. It was too much.”

Red nods at him, sighing.

“Do you feel like you did the right thing?”

“I...yeah I guess I do. I’m not ready to talk about marriage. But man Red, I love her.”

The words come out before he can stop them. His cheeks burn with the admission but for some reason, he doesn’t regret saying them. Not to Red.

“Love is a real bitch, son.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Just give it some time. Either you two will work it out or in a few weeks, it won’t hurt so damn much.”

He meets Red eyes and is surprised by the sincerity in them. He offers him a grim smile back.

“Thanks, Red. Sorry for...for getting all girly about it.”

Red shakes his head and stands up, moving across the room to clap Hyde on the shoulder.

“No Steven, this was two men having a real conversation. The way Eric deals with break ups, now that’s girly.”

Chuckling, Hyde nods at him.

“Kitty put your food in the fridge, whenever you’re hungry. I’ll tell her you’re fine. I think she’s making cookies for you, though.”

Hyde let out a hollow laugh. With one final clap on the shoulder, Red walks out of the room, closing the door behind.

Hyde lays back down the bed, feeling a tiny bit of the weight lifted off his chest. But once again, the silence of the room settles back on top of him, thick and heavy.

“Dammit, Jackie,” he mutters to it, shaking his head. “You really fucked me up this time, doll.”

5.

They’re both naked and she’s tucked tightly into his side, hand ghosting across his chest. The sex had been great. It always is. But now that it’s over there’s a weight in his small, dark room. The weight of reality. The reason they broke up. The issues that can’t be resolved by mindblowing sex. 

Jackie finally breaks the heavy silence

“So...does this mean we’re back together?” 

There’s a beat of silence before Hyde responds.

“I don’t know. That’s up to you. I never wanted to break up in the first place.”

Anger flares inside of her. She wills it down. She loves him, so very much. They need to have this conversation out.

“You didn’t want to break up but you don’t see a future with me?”

“I never said that.”

She pushes herself out of his arms, staring at him in disbelief. She wishes she wasn’t naked anymore. She feels so vulnerable as it is.

“Yes you did. You said you didn’t know if we would ever get married.”

“That isn’t saying I don’t see a future with you.”

“Yes it is.”

He sits up too this time and she sees the frustration in his face. His eyes are so easy to read. She wonders if that’s why he always wears sunglasses.

“Everything’s not black and white, Jackie. It’s not get married tomorrow or we have no future.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to get married tomorrow. I said I wanted to know we’d get married someday.”

“And I’m not going to lie to you. I’m not going to make you I promise I can’t keep. I don’t know if we’re getting married.”

“Then what do you know? What am I to you? Just someone fun for now?”

“Dammit, Jackie. We’ve been together for two years. You really think I’d still be with you if you were just something fun?”

“Well what am I supposed to think?”

“Jackie I have no idea what my future is going to be. Maybe I’ll be married with kids. Maybe I’ll be in jail. Maybe I’m in Point Place. Or New York. Or Chicago. Or Amsterdam. Maybe I’ll keep working at Grooves or maybe I go for the big bucks and start dealing drugs. I’m nineteen, Jackie. I have no idea. But I know I’m not ready to be married. I need to live a little first, try things out. Figure out where I want to be. See if marriage is even something I want. So I’m not going to tell you we’re getting married because I’m telling you the damn truth Jackie. And I’m sick of fighting about it all the time.”

Their breathing is the only noise in the room as Jackie tries to digest this outburst. There’s actually something to digest, unlike all the times they’ve discussed this before. He’s letting her into his mind, giving her a glimpse into his thoughts. It’s not exactly what she wants to hear, but it’s something to hear.

“Just tell me this and I’ll drop it Steven...in these futures, whichever one it is, do you want me to be there with you?”

“Huh?”

“Even if you don’t know if we have a future together...do you want us to have one?”

“I…,”

“Look Steven, I can live with you not knowing for right now. It’s not what I want to hear but I can accept it. But I need you to at least want to be with me. I need to know you’re not just going to ditch me if something new comes along.”

“Jackie, come on man. Do we have to do this?”

She can see the panic in his eyes. The fear he gets before he has to be vulnerable. She knows he wants to run, to get out of this situation with her. She stares back at him. She needs him to pick her over his fear.

“I need to hear it Steven. If you really want to be with me again, I need it. I’m not asking for that much.”

He sighs, bringing a hand up to run over his face. He looks tired, older maybe. As if this conversation is aging him.

“Jackie I don’t know if our future is going to be together...but I hope it is. Okay?”

It’s the bare minimum and the insecurities in her head plead at her to push for more but she silences them. She knows if she pushes for more, she will lose him again. He’s given her hope, however small it is, and she can handle that for now.

“Thank you, Steven,” she whispers and puts her hand on his cheeks, pulling his lips against hers. He kisses her, pulling her back onto the bed with him as he does. She falls onto his chest, breathing in his smell. The room is small and dark and filled with questions about her future but she feels safe here, with him, in the familiar basement. She always has.

“I hated not being with you,” she says after a moment, tracing abstract shapes onto his bare chest.

“Yeah me too,” he responds, wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Remember when I came to see you after your show?”

“Yeah,” Jackie responds, pushing herself up to look at him again.

“Well I didn’t actually come down to tell you that your show was good. I was going to see if you wanted to get back together.”

“What?” Jackie cries, slapping his chest, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“First of all, ow,” Steven responds, glaring at her. “But you just...I don’t know you were so excited about how well your show went. And you seemed so confident in yourself. It was nice, seeing you like that. I hadn’t seen you that secure in a while. And I didn’t want to ruin it and make the night about me.”

She can’t suppress the tears that well up in her eyes.

“Are you cryin’? Jackie, come on, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, Steven,” she whispers, a tear falling down her cheek.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he murmurs but reaches out to brush the tear away. She grabs his hand and pulls it to her face, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Yes it is.”

“Look, Jackie you can do whatever you want. You’re smart. You’re good at school. You’re talented. You don’t need a guy to be happy, alright? You don’t need to be a wife to be successful. I hate seeing you get so insecure about that.”

He moves his hand to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her cheekbone. She leans into his, savoring the feeling of his rough hands on her face.

“I love you, Steven.”

He rolls his eyes but pulls her head down and presses a kiss to forehead. 

“I love you too, baby.” 

6\. 

Hyde hovers in the back of the room, hands gripping the flowers in his hand. His palms are slightly sweaty and everytime he glances down at the bright bouquet, he regrets bringing them.

But when he glances back up at the sight in front of him, he can’t help but grin. Jackie darts around the set, beaming into the camera with nothing but confidence and poise. She looks like a revelation. And Hyde can’t help but feel like a bit of a schmuck, lurking in the back wearing dirty jeans and a bouquet he snatched at the grocery store on the way over.

The show concludes with Jackie blowing a kiss at the camera, reminding everyone to tune in next week. The small crew in the room offers a quick round of applause, which Jackie of course takes as only for her, before they begin to dismantle the set up.

Taking a nervous breath Hyde steps out of the shadowed area he’d been hiding in and towards Jackie who is talking animatedly with one of the women who runs the channel.

Normally Hyde would never even consider buying Jackie flowers. They’re expensive, meaningless and smell when they die. Plus Jackie expects them for things like showing up for a date Hyde is paying for or looking extra pretty in a designer dress.

But they’ve only been back together about a week and watching Jackie find her independence and passion is something he thinks she deserves flowers for.

“So Linda I was thinking maybe we could do a promo shoot to advertise around town. I photograph really well, of course.”

“Jackie it’s a local channel, there are no advertisements.”

“Yes but that was before you had a budding star like me.”

Linda glances behind Jackie and sees Hyde awkwardly shifting his weight between his legs. Her eyes flicker to the flowers and she grins.

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer.”

Jackie spins around and beams when her eyes fall on Steven. Her eyes immediately go to the flowers and she gasps, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

“Oh my gosh Steven are those for me?”

“Uh...yeah.”

Squealing she reaches for the flowers, bringing them up to her nose.

“Oh Steven they’re beautiful! That is so sweet. Linda, this is my boyfriend Steven Hyde.”

Jackie reaches for Steven and pulls him up next to her, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Hyde flushes.

“Nice to meet you, Steven,” Linda responds, eyeing him skeptically. Hyde flushes slightly deeper. He knows how it looks. Jackie, the stunning young engeneu, and her boyfriend, the dirty burnout. It’s something he usually gets pleasure from but after seeing Jackie’s performance, he can’t help but feel slightly self-conscious.

“Uh, you too,” he mutters, taking her outstretched hand. 

“Steven is an up and coming young entrepreneur. He owns his own record store and he’s only 19!” Jackie squeals happily.

“Uh...I run a record store, Jackie. My dad owns it.”

“Oh he’s so humble,” Jackie explains his statement away, waving her hand dismissively.

“Well you two are quite the couple then,” Linda responds, still eyeing Hyde unsurely. 

“I want to host a segment about how we are the couple with the brightest future in this town but someone,” Jackie rolls her eyes at Steven, “says that’s tacky.”

“A segment praising yourself? Definitely not tacky,” Linda replies sarcastically.

“That’s what I said,” Jackie cries, looking at Steven as though Linda has proved her point. Hyde shakes his head.

“Not changing my mind, Jackie,” he says briskly and she huffs at him but turns to say goodnight to Linda who has excused herself.

Turning back to Hyde she holds up her flowers, beaming at him.

“I can’t believe you bought me flowers, puddin’ pop. You’ve never bought me flowers.”

“Yeah well,” he mutters sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, “You’ve never done anything this cool before.”

She clutches her flowers tighter and steps closer to him, leaning into his chest.

“You really think this is cool?”

“Are you kidding? This is great. I’m...I’m really proud of you, doll.”

He’s taken by surprise when her eyes suddenly fill with tears. He immediately reaches out and pushes some of her hair behind her ear, wiping away a tear that slips out.

“What is it? Did I say something?”

She shakes her head, a few more tears spilling out.

“No, I just...no one else has told me they’re proud of me. It just means a lot, especially coming from you.”

He feels heat creeping up his neck and he grunts, unsure of what to say.

“I...you’re doing great, Jackie,” he stammers, cheeks burning. She laughs, leaning up on her toes to kiss him gently.

“Thank you, baby.”

He grins against her lips, slipping a hand around her waist.

“Look at you two lovebirds.”

They break apart and look across the room where Fez and Donna are making their way towards them, both of them grinning.

“Look at the flowers Steven bought me,” Jackie cries excitedly, holding up the bouquet. Fez gasps and Donna raises her eyebrows at Hyde.

“Are those lilies?,” Fez asks, hurrying over to take a closer look. “Hyde these are beautiful.”

“I don’t know, I just got it at the grocery store,” Hyde mutters, rolling his eyes at Fez closely examining the flowers.

“How very sweet of you, Hyde,” Donna teases, bumping him with her hip. Hyde sneers at her.

“You should probably go buy Foreman some flowers for his next roller disco show, right big D?”

Donna huffs at Hyde but falls silent, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Well we’re heading back to the basement. You guys coming?” Fez asks, turning away from the flowers, seemingly satisfied. Jackie glances questioningly at Hyde.

“Uh...go ahead. We’ll be there in a bit,” Hyde responds, waving them both away.

“In a bit?” Jackie asks interestedly, shooting Hyde a questioning look.

“I was thinking maybe we could go for a drive,” Hyde offers, reaching out a hand to her. She grins and takes it.

“I would love to.”

He drives her to the spot of their first date. They started to come here occasionally since their last anniversary. It’s usually quiet and they can talk without any of their friends interrupting them, something that’s not possible in the basement.

She insists on bringing her flowers out to the hood of the car, refusing to leave them in the cab. He rolls his eyes but holds them as he helps her climb up next to him.

The stars twinkle brightly as Jackie rests her on Steven’s shoulder, chattering happily about the show. He hides a smile into her hair.

They’ve been back together a week but they haven’t been quite back to normal. It’s not something he can put into words, exactly. They do everything more or less the same as before. But she’s at the record store a little bit less and he could swear she doesn’t look at him with quite the same look in her eyes as she did before. But it’s not something he cares to share with anyone. He’s completely aware of how girly that makes him sound.

But right now, on the hood of his cars, he feels better. The weight of their unresolved issues isn’t going away anytime soon but the right here, right now feels alright.

She seems to pick up on it as well, glancing at him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Thanks for taking me here. This is nice.”

He nods but doesn’t say anything, just tightening his arm around her waist.

“I missed you, you know.”

“I’ve seen you a bunch this week,” he mutters, pretending to not know what she’s talking about. She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah but we haven’t been...us yet, you know? But tonight...this is good. I think we needed this.”

He nods, silently agreeing with her. 

“Do you want to come to the show next week? For the whole thing?”

She sounds so eager, he couldn’t possibly say no.

“Sure, baby.”

She beams and moves her head back to his shoulder. He kisses the crown of her head.

“Thanks again for the flowers, puddin’ pop.”

“Thanks for wanting me back, doll.”

7.

Hyde throws a couple t-shirts and his toothbrush into a duffel bag, glancing around for anything else he might need. Ideally he’s on his way back home tonight, Jackie in tow, but he wants to be prepared if he ends up spending the night in Chicago.

His heart is hammering against his chest and there’s still a voice in the back of his head telling him not to do this. Just let the girl go. Just close the chapter on the Jackie saga of his life and move on.

He wishes it was that easy. That he could just turn off his love for that tiny brunette and go back to being Hyde, the unkempt man. But he knows what it feels like to lose Jackie and it’s not something he can't face anymore. 

Throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder he steps into the basement, coming to a sudden stop when sees a blonde head sitting on the couch.

“Donna?” he asks, dropping the bag and walking over to the couch. She glances up at him, eyes red and swollen.

“Oh, hey Hyde,” she mutters, wiping at her cheeks. “I thought you’d be at work.”

“So you were just going to sit in the basement alone?” he asks, slowly sitting down next to her.

“I...I guess, yeah. Jackie and Kelso are gone and I don’t know where Fez is so…,” she trails off, her voice slightly choked. Hyde grimaces.

“Foreman’s gone?”

She nods, sighing.

“We just got back from dropping him off at the airport.

Cautiously, Hyde extends a hand and lays it on Donna’s shoulder.

“He’ll be back, Donna.”

She whimpers slightly, wiping another tear from her cheek.

“Why did he leave? Why didn’t he tell me first?”

“I don’t know man...probably thought it would be too hard to leave if he told you.”

She shoots him a glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You don’t leave the continent without telling the person you supposedly love. I put off school for him. I forgave him after he didn’t show up to our wedding. How could he just leave me?”

He does all he can think to do and squeezes her shoulder more tightly.

“I know, man. I’m sorry.”

She gives him a watery laugh, shaking her head.

“I guess you get it, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” he asks, frowning at her.

“I mean Jackie pretty much did the same thing. She left.”

He feels something clench painfully around his chest but he breathes through it, shrugging at Donna.

“That was kind of my fault though.”

Donna looks over at him in surprise, raising her eyebrows.

“Wow, never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“I’m not saying I agree with how she handled it but...I saw her again before she left and I pretty much told her to get lost.”

Suddenly Donna’s fist flies through the air, connecting with his shoulder.

“Ow Donna, what the hell?”

“You’re such a dillhole, Hyde. You clearly love her. Why would you say that?”

“I was mad, okay?” he mutters, rubbing the spot on his shoulder. “She gave me an ultimatum and bailed. Or said she bailed but then...I don’t know man. It was stupid, okay?”

“So you’re just giving up and letting her leave you then?” Donna asks, glaring at him through her tear-filled eyes. When Hyde doesn’t respond she frowns at him, then glances behind the couch and sees the duffel bag on the floor.

“Oh,” she says softly, eyes resting on the bag. “Wow, you really do love her, huh?”

“For some godforsaken reason,” Hyde grunts, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. He braces himself for Donna’s teasing, but nothing comes.

“Good for you, Hyde.” 

He looks up at her in surprise and sees her offering him a small smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s about time you admitted how much you love her and man the hell up.”

Cheeks flushing even darker red, he scratches at his cheek.

“Yeah well...we’ll see if she even takes me back.”

Scoffing, Donna rolls her eyes.

“If you called her and told you wanted to marry her, she'd probably walk back here.” Donna surveys Hyde, her forehead creasing slightly. “You are going to propose, right?”

“I don’t have a ring or anything but...if she really wants to get married, then yeah I’ll marry her.”

“Mrs. Jackie Hyde,” Donna remarks, shivering slightly. “Who would have thought three years ago?”

“Not me, that’s for sure,” Hyde mutters, shaking his head. “Still hoping I come to my senses on the drive there.”

“It’s been two years, Hyde. You love her.”

Glancing back at Donna, he places his hand back on her shoulder.

“You going to be alright? I can wait until tomorrow, if you want.”

Donna shakes her head, sniffling loudly.

“No you need to go see Jackie. She’s not gone yet.”

“Donna, Foreman is going to come back. I know that little twizzler better than anyone.”

She laughs, punching Hyde lightly in the shoulder again.

“Get out of here you idiot.”

Hyde grins and stands up, walking back to grab his bag. Once he reaches the door he turns back to Donna, stopping with his hand on the knob.

“Good luck, Hyde,” Donna whispers, giving him a tight smile.

“Thanks, big D.”

He closes the basement door behind him, stepping into the warm night air. He wonders what the temperature is in Chicago. 

Well, he thinks, climbing in the cab of his truck, I guess I’m about to find out.


End file.
